Unlikely Lovers
by Sacasha
Summary: Empty darkness. Chills creeping up my body. A noise, a word, a breath? No. Just my imagination. There's no escape. Why is this happening? Why am I here? Off in the distance, a light shines that wasn't there before. Somebody's coming. Is it who I think it is? Is this misery finally going to end? Or is it about to get a whole lot worse...? Possibly rated M for later chapters. HumanAU
1. The Beginning

**Warning: Contains SuFin. No, the characters Tino and Berwald are not officially dating within the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

Life, it's an enigma. At times when you believe all hope is lost, you find an oasis in the desert and all becomes well again. Other times, when you're dangling over a pit of snakes by a single thread of rope, it snaps and you never again see the dawning of the sun. I, for one, try to live everyday like it's my last. To love, to understand, to just be myself.

"T'no, it is t'me to w'ke up." The all so familiar deep, gruff yet gentle voice came from above my head as I slept a dreamless dream. "I alr'dy h've the c'ffee m'de, and you h've t'ken your extra ten m'nutes w'rth of t'me." These words slowly penetrated my ears and were threatening to stir me to consciousness, however sleep still lingered around me, clutching my very being in a desperate act to keep me under its control.

"I have...?" I murmured, barely audible. My eyes felt as stiff as cinderblocks as I slowly forced them open. The sudden wave of air and bright light against my eyes made me wince and close them, only allowing them to open halfway. There, standing before me, was a large, looming, grizzly man with a deep stare holding the power to freeze the warmest of hearts. He had short, crisp blond hair with striking blue eyes hidden behind a pair of ebony glasses. A large, navy blue overcoat was firmly secured around his torso, buttoning up on the side.

"Y's, you h've," came the voice again with the same denseness as before. I didn't reply, instead I just re-closed my eyes and allowed my body to return to its resting state.

After a few silent moments passed and me almost drifting back to sleep, I felt a gentle, warm squeeze on my shoulder. "It is ne'r t'me for me to go. You need to w'ke up," the husky voice pleaded through the dense, morning atmosphere.

"Fine..." I muffled, bringing my eyesight back into focus and resting the back of my hand on my forehead. I really didn't feel like getting up, but I knew I wasn't going to get out of it. So, I reluctantly swung my legs off the side of the bed and shifted the weight to my arms. By the time I reached halfway up, my wrist was tenderly taken and drawn forth towards the man in front of me. The next thing I knew, I was off the bed and firmly pressed into a warm, solid, casket-like chest with a burning flame deep within, pulsating the life through all his veins, and with arms of steel around my body.

Today wasn't like any normal wake up, get dressed, go to work, come back home to see your family day. Today was the day my roommate, Berwald, was leaving for a business trip. He works as a criminal FBI agent for a corporation downtown, but unfortunately he never told me the name of it. Every time I ask about it, he usually replies with "It's n't imp'rtant" or "I'm s're th're is s'meth'ng b'tter to t'lk about." Sometimes, I wonder why he never wants to share this information with me. Is it really that secretive; that anonymous; does he really work as a FBI agent or is that just a cover up? I may never know, but the one thing I do know is he'll be gone for two weeks which leaves me home, alone, and bored out of my mind.

Soon after our blueberry waffle with orange juice breakfast was made and ate, it was time to say our good byes. Berwald was sitting next to me on our violet-blue loveseat with his legs neatly tucked under our wooden dining table. The weekly paper was firmly held within his grip. It was easy to see that he was interested in the article he was perusing,; he frequently fingered through the text of it. Once in a while I could swear that it sounded like he was talking to it as well. I was sipping on some coffee while staring across the room at the flame in the hearth. The coffee was dingy with a rather bitter taste mingled into it, but it was still drinkable. The flame in the grate flickered against the black iron bars, wanting to escape and engulf the room into a mass of heat and turmoil. As I watched the flickering flame, I pondered the questions my brain could not cease thinking about, though the questions were gradually losing their integrity.

"Is s'meth'ng b'ther'ng you?" came a voice by my ear, causing me to jump a little.

I turned my head towards the man and brought my eyes up to his deep blue eyes. "Not really, just thinking about what to do while you're away," I uttered. _What is there for me to do while he's gone? Be bored watching reruns of Kotiinpaluu?_

Berwald gave a slight nod of his head and wrapped his firm arm around my body, pulling me closer to him. "I'm s're you w'll be able to f'nd s'meth'ng to do, m'wife."

_Did he just call me his wife!? No, he couldn't have...could he?_ I let the newly entered thought sink into my brain as I stared dumbfounded up into his eyes. The determination plastered on his face gave me a feeling that he meant every word he just said. I tried to shake it off, but how could anyone succeed to do that especially when you're trying to shake off something your only friend in the world just told you? "Yeah, I probably will find something but it might take a while."

"Th'n t'ke as l'ng as you need," Berwald replied as he drew his attention to the far side of the room towards our antique, dust-covered grandfather clock. "It's t'me f'r me to go. Be s're to t'ke c're of the house wh'le I'm gone, and d'n't st'y up too l'te at n'ght. I d'n't w'nt you g'tting s'ck. I'll be b'ck as soon as I c'n, m'wife." With that, Berwald released me and pushed himself up onto his legs. I watched him every step of the way to the door, and as he creakily opened it, a gust of wintry cold wind-swept into the house. Chills hammered my body and crept up my spine as I was submerged in biting frost. I pulled my legs up onto the couch and cringed down low as I tried to retain my body heat. Then finally, when Berwald was out of the house, he closed the door behind him and all the freezing stopped.

I lifted my head back up and looked back towards the door. _He's gone and it'll be an eternity before he comes back. I best make the most of the situation._ Just then, my stomach rumbled reminding me that I only ate a small portion of the food from this morning. I shot a glare at my stomach before getting off the couch and making my way to the refrigerator in the kitchen. It didn't take very long before I reaching my destination due to the house just being a regular double story one without very much ground area. Thereupon my arrival in the kitchen, I went straight to the fridge and peered through it. My hunger heightened when all I could find were empty spaces. I guess this is what I get for not going to the store for the past two weeks. So, I re-closed the door, went to the coat rack, and put on my artificial fur coat as I walked out into the frosty, icicle-like weather.

Today was near the end of January, January twenty-fifth to be exact. Snow covered the ground with flakes still falling, covering up Berwald's previous tracks and leaving space for new ones. The sky was pure white without a trace of blue anywhere. Off in the distance, a doe silently walked across the ground, seeming to be oblivious to my presence. I glanced towards the empty driveway, a little disappointed that we didn't own two vehicles. But, I knew that even without transportation I still had my feet and I still had a lot of time on my hands, so I marched on through the snow with the wind stinging the exposed skin on my face.

**Help Section:**

**Tino = Finland**

**Berwald = Sweden**

**Kotiinpaluu = Finnish movie about a soldier returning home after a winter war and trying to save his farm and marriage.**


	2. Not What I Expected

Not What I Expected

By the time I reached the nearest grocery store, I couldn't feel my limbs. The frost rendered them useless. I stood on the outside at the transparent door, turning and pushing my unfeeling hands against the redwood knob in vain.

"Why isn't it moving?" I whispered to myself under my misty breath and lifted my eyes up from the lever to peer through the clear glass. From what I could see, there were people walking around on the inside of the edifice, minding their own business and disobliging to give a single glance to where I stood. _Could the door have froze solid from the last time it opened?_ I definitely hope not. I let the thought sink in as I drew my eyes to the ground to search for any leftover track residue. But, to my dismay, all I found were flakes of snow still painting a picture upon the earth. _Great...maybe it has froze solid. Now how am I suppose to get the groceries to support my aching stomach?_ Sighing, I slowly brought my eyes back up towards the door, or rather face of a young woman who just creaked open the door.

"I bet it's cold standing out there. Come on in." There was kindness in her voice as she gestured me into the market, and as I walked past her she had a warm, heart-welcoming smile plastered on her face. She wore a bandana in her shoulder-length brown hair, and her eyes were deep emeralds gazing stone-like upon me. She held an average built structure to her framework, but with a little more weight than I normally see on women during these times. But, then again, I don't get out much.  
"Thanks," I gratefully replied as the store began engulfing me into its sanctuary-like embrace. Off in the distance I could hear the constant chatter of residents, smell the steaming makkara on the grill in the deli section, and see vast amounts of consumable products lining the aisle walls. All of this was just too much for my hunger to handle, so it let out a low growl that echoed throughout my whole being.

She must have been watching me, because as I gazed about the room I felt a soft hand placed upon my shoulder. "I'm guessing you're starving. I'll go ahead and get you something to eat...it's on the house."

"But I can-" before I could say anything else, she grabbed my hand and began leading me through the chaotic aisles towards the deli with a determined look in her eye.

The scent grew stronger and denser, teasing my stomach I forced myself not to run ahead. Aisles upon aisles past by. This I knew from the blur they created at the sides of my sight, despite not even glancing in their direction. The woman in front of me kept at a calm, steady pace. Secretly, I wished that that she would speed up from time to time because the scent was _killing _me.

Thank goodness that my anticipation didn't have to wait too long, because soon we finally reached the deli. Loads of sizzling sausages, beef chops, steaming vegetables, and a full masquerade of other dishes were juxtapose upon the bleachers, awaiting to be next chosen. I could already feel the inside of my mouth turning into an ocean, and I had to suck back hard to keep the fluids from escaping.

"Like what you see?" the lady smirked, probably from a ridiculous face that I made without noticing.

"Definitely" I nodded, entranced by the food.

"Then go ahead and pick out the substance that you would like. Oh, and I'll be right back. I have business that I need to attend to real quick."

I broke my attention away from the food and glanced towards the now-walking-away lady with a sentence on my lips that didn't surface. _Why is she in such a rush? Oh well, it's probably nothing._ I thought as I watched her. That's when I noticed she had a sway to her step. With every stumbling movement, she moved a little farther to the left like her lower left appendage was shorter or stiffer than the opposite. I tilted my head a little to each side, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. However, when I tilted my head a little to the right, I saw a tall, shady figure farther on down the aisle that she is heading towards.

The silhouette looked like it stood at least six feet tall, and wore an oversized, coal-black trench coat that perfectly blended in with the darker background. It also wore a jet black sombrero-like hat that covered half it's head, although the remainder is covered by shadow. The figure's gender is ambiguous. The structure of the clothes gave way to no form of physical characteristics or weight disposition that offers an impression regarding sex. I suppose the trench coat is just too heavy to allow subtleties to show. I wove my eyes up where the silhouette's face should be, however the only things I saw were two glowing red eyes gazing straight back into mine. Blood froze inside my veins. I heard my heart in my ears. From my very core came chills that could freeze the desert. _What in Hell's name is that!? Normal humans don't have red eyes!_

Just as I was about to turn and dash for a closet to hide in, the woman intervened my view of the shady, glowing eyed creepy figure as she suddenly switched her swaying to the other direction. Even though every part of my being yelled at me to turn and leave, I just couldn't seem to find the power in my legs to move. Heck, in a way I cannot even feel my legs right now: they're too tense and stiff!

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at nothing, or are you going to buy something already?" a very gruff voice hissed into my ear, causing me to jump and come back into reality.

"Umm...no thanks, I'm just going to be going home now," I replied, glancing over at the deli owner, with a completely lost appetite, then I quickly turned my sight back to the swaying woman. Again she moved out from my line of sight of the figure. But, the silhouette was not anywhere to be seen, nor was any trace of it. _Wait...wasn't it just there a second ago? I'm positive it couldn't have moved so quickly. Or...maybe I'm just seeing hallucinations that my brain is cooking up and it wasn't there at all..._

I took another glimpse around the store before turning my feet around and heading towards the exit. _I know that you're wondering about me._ I stopped walking and glanced around the room nervously. _Yes, that's it. So you are able to hear me._

"Who are you?" I whimpered under my breath.

_Does it matter who I am? What matters is you._

Prior to my earlier fear, this is really starting to lower me to the hounds. Not only can I not see what is talking to me, but I have no idea where the sound is coming from! I know that it is either echoing through my head, or it is ricocheting off the walls around the room. But, either way, my hair is on end and I'm getting myself out of this place! So, I ran as quick as I could out of the exit doors, slamming them open with a wham as land disappeared beneath my feet.

Soon, I was in the middle of an alleyway, hunched over with my palms against my knees and my lungs gasping for breath. _I must have ran a good mile, _my thoughts mocked at my state.

Then, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Well, look at what we have here. Another lost commoner," came a raspy voice directly behind me.

I immediately turned my face around. The alleyway was very dark, though I was able to conclude that there were five competent men standing behind me, a couple with their arms folded together. Another one, however, had a pistol pointed directly at me.

"Now, your choice. You can either give us everything you have or you can die. Which is it?" the one with the gun stated, narrowing his eyes at me like I was wasting his time.

I knew that I didn't have anything with me except my wallet, though I couldn't afford to lose that. It had all my cash in it and everything else important! Wow, now I see why I should have invested in a bank account a long time ago. That might have saved me right now.

"Well, which is it? We haven't got all day!" the man spit, anger rumbling up and out of his throat.

I scanned my eyes around the area, then realized that I was already surrounded. _Crap...just my luck!_ I zoomed my eyes in on the one that seemed to be the least harmful and ran with legs chopping the ground at him.

Everything was happening so fast. Bullets firing, curses flying, people collaborating in a strange manner where they ran into each other, this was chaos. By the time I reached the man, he was already low and ready to grab me. I shifted all my weight to my legs and snatched every last bit of energy that I had left in my body just to give myself a chance. I jumped. I flew over the man's back. Then, my face hit wall. Rephrase that, my full body hit the worst man out there: the one with the pistol. I slid down, dazed from just having my head bashed in.

"Oh, so you thought you could have gotten away so easily?" he chuckled, now sending vulnerability through my mind.

I looked away at a pebble on the ground. A simple little pebble that could easily be squashed if not taken care of adequately.

"Perhaps instead of letting you go free, you piece of scum, we'll teach you a lesson to listen," he reached forward and gripped onto the side of my jaw so fiercely that it felt like it was about to break from under the pressure. I let out a little half-gasp, half-whine because of it. Then, the last thing I can recall is something hard hitting against my left temple and everything going black.


	3. New Awakenings

New Awakenings

Screams in the distance echo all around. Flames brew upon my skin. Silent screams escape from my mouth. My eyes, sealed shut. The stench of brimstone filling my lungs, making me want to blow chunks. _You think you can escape from me?_ The voice from before came to my ears again. I tried to bring my head down close to my body, away from it. But, chains rattle and clank against each other whilst keeping my head fixed. With the remainder of my physique in the same dire condition, and my lungs aching from the exhaustion of screaming, I knew I could not escape no matter how much I may wish. _Then think again! _came the voice one last time before my screams finally let out agonized fear.

My eyes snapped open. My breaths drummed to the rhythm of my pounding heart. "I'm alive..." a relieved whisper floated off my tongue as my eyes glazed over the surroundings.

I am in a room, on a bed. Fire not anywhere to be seen nor is brimstone. Walls enclose themselves around me with decorative, majestically designed mahogany curtains to my left that fan out over a medium sized window, shrouding out the sun's rays. Far off in the right corner sits a large, gloomy marble statue that almost reaches the ceiling. I can't quite make out what it is, though I know it must be a creature from mythology. It has a long, narrow, dusky-gray snake head with a sharp beak-like muzzle that hooks downward like an eagle's. Its eyes are cold, ice-blue crystals concentrating on no point in particular, yet I feel like it is staring straight into my soul. The neck archly curves up from its head then back down like a roller-coaster to connect to the exquisitely detailed, winged-reptilian body. Every scale on the statue is visible, even from a far distance away. _That must have took ages to carve_. Then, I look at the last elegant piece on the beast - the long, winding tail that protectively wraps around its solid, sturdy body. Soon I slowly lift my eyes back up, taking in every last aspect of the brute. With six lengthy, single-spiral antlers protruding from its cranium and steel-like wings expanding from it's sides, I know this is a creature that I would never like to come in contact with - that is, of course, if it were to exist.

Just then, I heard a loud _BANG_! Thrusting my gaze towards the sound, I found myself peering down at the soft, firm blue fabric that laid upon the bed beneath me. _W-what was that? C-could it be the thing that's haunting me!?_ My breaths quickened. My thoughts flooding with my most recent dream and the torment that happened just the day before. _BANG_! The sound came again, this time louder and fiercer but different. This time unintelligible, echoing screams mingled in with it. _Maybe it's the people!? Did they drag me here to torture me for not giving them what they wanted!? If they're the ones who brought me here, then the window is my best bet to get out of here. Plus, what are the chances of them seeing me that way?_ I cautiously pushed myself up and off the bed, still listening to every peculiarity of the voices. But as soon as my feet touched the floor, everything went silent. I didn't know what to think; what was there to think? There were people in this place and I had to get out. That was all that mattered.

Soon, I began carefully shuffling my way towards the mahogany curtains with a heavy hesitation weighing upon my silent steps, anxiously hoping the noises would again stir. Where am I; what is this place; what am I even doing here; what does these people even want with me? Questions rocketed from corner to corner inside my head like casino billiards as I discreetly eliminated the distance between the window and myself. By the time I finally reached the drapery with my hand carefully tightening around the edge of the fabric, I heard footsteps clomping towards the door straight behind me. I could feel my heart thumping in my ears and the sweat pouring down my forehead and back. I know that if I don't do something quick, I'll be in for it.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" a deep man's voice came from behind the door. _Shit, I have less time than I thought!_

"I'm not sure, now shut up obnoxious dane. I don't want you waking him if he is asleep," another voice replied with a softer and more blank tone than the one before.

Hastily, I searched the room for a hiding spot. I glanced at the window for a split second, but immediately turned back away. I knew I could have jumped through it, but it was still closed. I rather not have glass shards sticking out of my flesh. I heard the rustling door handle as my eyes darted from the bed to the statue. _Damnit! Which one do I run to!? The bed's closer, but the statue is closer to the door!_ Then, I heard the knob start turning, and, before the prisoner was caught, I darted and hid under the mattresses. After making sure all my limbs were pulled close, I army crawled deep into the cave against the wall and began anxiously awaiting my fate to engulf me.

_CREEEAAAK!_ The stuttering, opening door made me push farther against the wall. Hesitantly peering out towards the door, I silently hoped that I wasn't acknowledged. And, to my gratitude, I only seen two pairs of clothed legs, one pair slim and one pair bulky, entering the room without seeing their eyes. _Yes! They haven't seen me yet; I may be in the clear!_

"Hmmm, do you suppose the pipsqueak walked out on us?" Obnoxious questioned, though I cannot figure out which of the leg pairs is his. And, _Hey! I'm not that short!_

"If he walked out, we would have heard the door open," Softer-Tone sharply hissed.

Obnoxious tittered. "Hey, no need to get testy."

The two of them began walking towards the bed close to the same pace. Holding my breath not wanting to risk a single sound slipping out, I kept my stinging eyes open. This is going to take a while for me to get out of. Before long, they both halted right next to the corner of the bed nearest to my head and just stood there like guards, probably surveying the room.

"Then where do you think he's gone? Out the window?" Obnoxious again asked as he slumped towards the curtains, allowing me to finally figure out which one's which - the bulkier legged one is obnoxious.

"I doubt it. He's probably in the closet."  
Abruptly turning his feet around, Obnoxious began walking towards the door next to the one they came in through. Soft-Tone, however, stayed back next to the bed and lifted himself up onto it. I saw his dangle over the edge of it. _I suppose he isn't very tall either_. As I continued to watch the both of their legs, I received the urge to sneeze. _Damn dust particles!_ I placed my hand up over my nose, trying to relieve the temptation.

Soon, Obnoxious finally reached the door and started perusing through it. Honestly, it sounded more like a stampede of elephants running across the savanna than a person searching. After a few minutes he finally stopped, turned around, and began returning back to Soft-Tone, placing his hands in his pockets along the way. "No sign of him even being in there."

"That's just lovely," a sarcastic sigh emitted from above. "Looks like he disappeared. So much for us. And if it wasn't for you breaking our two largest mugs, then maybe that would have saved us so much more time." _Oh, so that's what the bang was._

"Don't blame me! They were bound to break anyway."

"Not if they were handled properly!"

"They were handled properly! Just because I didn't wash them with my hands last time doesn't mean that they weren't handled properly!"

"What! You mean to tell me that you didn't wash them with your hands last time!?" I can see Blank Tone's, now Angered-Tone's, legs twitching.

Just then the groundhog decided it was spring and popped his little head up out of the ground with a very loud _A-Ah-AhCHOOO! _The mattress above me shook. Obnoxious jumped back. I pushed myself into the ground and wiped my nose against my sleeve. I cautiously looked out from what use to seem like the safest area in the room. In front of my eyes I got a great look at what both of them looked like. Blank-Tone not only had an emotionless voice, but he also had one of the best poker faces I ever saw. It would be impossible to even figure out what is on his mind, and this made me a little curious. He had light blond hair that was neatly kept and his eyes were violet blue as they barely shimmered in the hanging ceiling-fan's light. Obnoxious, on the other hand, had spiky, messy intense blond hair with striking ocean blue eyes. His expression was more of confusion and adventurous mystery, which could be either bad or good. I don't quite know, and it didn't help me feel any better. _Great, now I know I'm truly doomed._

* * *

**Statue: It is a wyvern, I am pretty sure that its description will not match Nidhogg's description.**


	4. Unknowing Relations

Unknowing Relations

You know that feeling when everything seems like it cannot get any worse, then it does? This is exactly how I feel right now, especially from what happened during these two days. But, at least I am still able to get out of things...right? At least I hope so.

"So he decides to hide under the bed. How brave of him," Obnoxious snickers with sarcasm smeared all over his words as a widening smirk came over his face. "Honestly, if he wanted to please us why didn't he just climb on top of it and get naked like a good little slave? After-all, he isn't that bad looking," he winked his eye at me. I can feel the tingling chills sweep down my spine as I press myself even farther against the wall. _Shit! I got away from the thugs to meet rapists, slave traders, or both!_

Blank-Tone shot Obnoxious a very deep, soul-cursing glare. I swear that I even see a blackish-purple mist radiating off his body. "Do you really think a vulgar greeting is the right way to address our visitor? We just found him yesterday, unconscious, and now you're trying to get him in bed with you. Isn't trying to get me with you enough?" Now, Blank-Tone is standing just in front of Obnoxious, his hand tightly squeezing the length of his opponent's ebony necktie.

"Oh, so you finally admit that you want this sexy beast?" Obnoxious gloats, adjusting his collar with a flirty yank upwards. The large smile on his face soon became wider, and, at the rate it's growing, it might tare his face straight in half. I never knew a smile could get that wide.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave him and me alone, Køhler," Blank-Tone firmly stated. _Oh, so Obnoxious' name is Køhler._ Then, Blank-Tone turned his attention towards me. "Don't worry, neither of us are going to hurt you; not even _this_ gigolo," he replied as he gave the neck tie a tug downwards that didn't seem to phase Køhler.

"Are you sure about -" I attempted to reply but got cut back out.

"So now I'm a gigolo, Bondevik?" Køhler tittered, wrapping an intrusive arm around Blank-Tone, who is apparently Bondevik. I could tell that it was unwelcome by the blunt look on his face once Køhler was around him.

Bondevik glared at him and immediately removed the arm. "Don't touch me. Now go and fix dinner, it's past time anyway."

"And where's the fun in that? I'd much rather stay and play with the two of you."

"Go. Now."

"Fine, but don't be surprised if it isn't something you like," Køhler again chuckled before steadily exiting the room.

I watched his departure, and, when the door clicked shut, I heard a sigh emit from beside the bed that I was still under. I peered towards the pair of legs, but instead of seeing them, I saw Bondevik's face looking under the mattresses at me. His hair is about a foot off the ground with every strand being tugged at by gravity. Evidently, he was no longer standing up. Instead, he was sitting on the bed and leaning over its edge to gaze at me. Honestly, I didn't even see his legs, just his face. _How long has he been watching me!? I didn't even hear him get back on the bed._ "That guy will never learn respect or discipline. I swear he won't. And, for the record, my name is Lukas Bondevik, and that obscurity's name is Mathias Køhler," he spoke to me, his lean arm stretching under the bed, gesturing for me to take it with the palm facing up. "And I meant it when I said, 'neither of us are going to hurt you'."

I slowly brought my eyes to his hand in front of me, and, cautiously, I took hold of it. His skin was very soft within my grasp as he smoothly helped me out from under the dark crevice. I knew that I was leaving the only safe zone behind and becoming vulnerable. But, in a way, it was also a relief; relief of facing the unknown. _Maybe he isn't that bad, at least not as bad as the true pervert who openly shows it. At least this person knows how to create a pleasing atmosphere.._

Once out, I had to blink my eyes a few times as I adjusted to the impulsive light flowing into them. Then, after that was over, I relished a much needed breath of relief. "Thank you, and my name is Tino Väinämöinen," I replied to him and offered a mendacious smile, not feeling complete security.

Lukas narrowed his eyes. Then, he pressed his palm against his chin, promptly. The room shifted atmospheres and became cold like ice. _Did I say something _-

But before I could finish the thought, my own chin was grabbed and my head tilted back. _W-what's going on!? _My eyes connected with solemn, violet, observant pupils displayed upon an analyzing face. My heart thumped louder. Blood pumped through my veins, audible in my ears..

"You shouldn't lie with your body. It may deceive some, but a few are still able to sense it," Lukas replied with a perceiving tone.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I sheepishly half-laughed. _Did he pick up on it? He couldn't have. I made it look as realistic as I could. I'm just being a little too over cautious and worried. There is nothing to worry about. I know there isn't._

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "You know what I am talking about: the smile. I know it was fake." He released my chin, then innocuously placed his hand upon my shoulder. "There is no reason to hide."

Slowly, I nodded. "I guess not; not unless something is chasing you."

"Not even then should you hide. When something is after you, it will stay after you until you defend yourself. Only then will it truly leave you alone." This time his pitch was softer and much more gentle, like he knew something that he's not telling me. Also, he removed his hand and placed it on my cheek. Again his flesh was very soft, softer than any skin that I felt before, even Berwald's. "And, speaking of alone, what happened to you before we found you passed out?"

I lowered my gaze to the cold, hard floor. "I rather not talk about it..."

"I know something happened. But if you don't wish to speak of it, then I won't weigh it upon you," he answered, patting my cheek before removing his hand from it.

_I should tell him. He hasn't caused harm...he's only helped so far._

"I'll tell you. You see, I was at a store, walking around. When I left and started going home I ended up in an alleyway. There were five guys there, and...they mugged me." I didn't want to tell him about the red eyed man. It's not like he would believe me about it anyway.

"Can you remember any of their features?"

"Not really...other than one of them held a gun."

"Did you have any personal belongings on you that you couldn't risk losing?"

"Yeah, my wal-," I immediately searched my pockets, looking for my vital necessity. "Fuck! They took it!"

"What did they take?" Lukas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My wallet. I know they took it," I replied as I continued to search through my pockets.

The next word I heard was, "Adhortantesque," and my wallet appeared on the ground right in front of me. I blinked a few times before I observed it. Then I picked it up and perused through it. Everything was in it. My money, my cards, everything was there. I brought my eyes back up to him and gave a confused, wide-eyed look. However, Lukas just stood there like nothing big happened. Instead, he just muttered, "You're welcome."

"How did -"

"I know magic, that's how. Though it's nothing spectacular. It's just some knowledge that I have."

"Are you able to transport living things?"

"Sadly, no I am not. I think it's because they have a soul. Souls and magic don't mix well."

Just then we heard a loud holler from below us. "Dinner's done, come and eat while it's warm! Otherwise, I'll throw it out to the wolves!" _There's wolves here!? Last time I checked there were less than two hundred in my country! Am I even in Finland anymore!?_

Lukas turned his attention towards the door and called back, "We're coming down, and don't you dare throw it out! We don't want to attract the mongrels into this territory you idiot." He then turned his attention back towards me. "Come on, lets go."

"Yes, lets," I replied as he lead me towards the door.

Once we reached it, he lead me on out and down the long hallway. Paintings of many scenes decorated the walls. Some of the paintings were of people, many of which I never seen before, while others were of scenery, again none that I recognized. I felt like I was in a completely different land. This place has wolves and paintings of scenery that I never seen before. I am more lost now than when I first started this journey. I hope Hanatamago isn't missing me too much.

When we finally reached the kitchen my nose became sensitive to all the surroundings. On the table sat food that I never seen before with such a peculiar smell that caused my nose to tingle. I could tell that some of the food consisted of meat, very few were fruit, but the main course seemed to consist of vegetables - mainly potatoes. I also noticed that there was another person sitting at the table with, what looked to be, a penguin. I removed my eyes from him and took a seat next to Lukas whom was already sitting down across from his perverted friend Mathias.

"I hope you two like it, I know he doesn't seem to much care for it," Mathias stated as he looked and gave a half-nod towards the other man at the table.

"That's because this tastes funny, and if it was made by someone who knew how to cook,. then it would be much better," the other man replied. He looked a lot like Lukas now that I got another look at him. He has close to the same color hair but his was more whitish-grey than Lukas'. His eyes are also similar to Lukas' but are a light indigo color.

"It only tastes funny to you because you're Icelandic, not Scandinavian," Mathias chuckled to himself.

The man shot him a blunt look. "If I was Scandinavian, then I would still swear that this is not a well prepared dish." _Hmmm, he's determined not to like it. Am I really completely convinced that it is because of the food instead it being the person who fixed it?_

"You're forgetting he is Scandinavian. He is my brother," Lukas stepped in, and rose from his seat as he now approached his so-called 'brother'.

Lukas' brother just sat there with his eyes now closed. "If you are wanting me to say it, you can forget it."

Lukas went all the way over to his brother, then took the seat right next to him. "Come on, say it."

"No, I am not saying it," his brother lowered his head.

"Come on. You use to say it all the time when you were little."

"That was when I was little. It's embarrassing."

"Okay, then if you're not going to say it then you'll have to take a bite of the food each time you refuse for now on, Icey" Mathias smiled, lifting up his fork and taking a mouthful of the food. I still haven't tried it yet, because I'm so concentrated on trying to learn the people's personalities.

"Why do I have to do that!?" Lukas' brother, Icey, questioned.

"Because if you don't call me Big Brother then I will hand feed you right here in front of everyone Emil," Lukas answered as he grabbed hold of his brother's, Emil's, fork and lifted it up to his mouth.

His brother turned his face away and kept his mouth tightly closed. Mathias, on the other hand, turned his face towards me. "So, what is your name, pipsqueak?"

"My name is Tino Väinämöinen, and I already know yours. It's Mathias Køhler, right?"

"Yep that's my name, though you could just go ahead and call me the Scandinavian King if you wish," he smirked as he took another bite of the food.

I nodded and finally looked down at my empty plate and sheepishly smiled at it as I grabbed the knife in the meat pile and started placing some food on my plate.

"You like frikadeller?" Mathias asked.

"So that's what this is called?" I asked, looking down at the meat balls in front of me.

"Yep that's what they're called. And, anyway, about earlier I meant when I said you weren't sore on the eyes," he winked at me. Again it sort of sent chills down my spine, although I tried to ignore them.

"And will you stop behaving vulgar to him? It's still his first day here," Lukas interrupted our conversation. I glanced over with a grateful smile, trying to say 'thank you for getting him off my back'.

Emil saw his chance and, while his brother was distracted, grabbed his plated and submerged himself under the table. Probably to go to his room or someplace secluded. Who knows?

Mathias again smirked over at Lukas. "Oh, your just jealous because I'm not smutting on you."

Lukas gave him a blunt look. "As I told you earlier, leave the both of us alone." He then looked around. "And where did Emil go?"

Mathias snickered a little. "He left while you were over there confronting me."

"You're lucky I don't go over there and strangle you with that tie."

"Umm, guys? Are you sure that fighting will solve anything instead of worsen the situation?" I cautiously joined them and carefully choosing my words.

They both looked at me and went quiet for a while. Neither of them said or stated anything, but instead just gave each other stares. _is it working? They both seem to be thinking about it, which is a good thing, I hope._ Lukas was the first one to speak up, "I suppose you're right. Though this is our normal way to converse with each other. It is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, says the man who's always giving into me one way or another," Mathias replied with a widening smile as he stood up from the table and carried his plate to the sink. Then, he placed it into the sink and made his way up the stares, leaving me and Lukas alone behind.

Again, Lukas sighed and carried his plate to the dishes and turned the knob to start the water. "That guy. He will never do anything else than be obnoxious, will he?"

I watched him as he started the dishes, "Would you like any help?" I asked as I carried my empty bowl over to him and dunked it under the water.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just at times I wish that he would take care of his own things."

"Let me guess, he doesn't do them much around here?"

"Correct, he doesn't. In fact, the last time I seen him lift a finger was when he went out last year to chop down a tree for winter. Took him all morning to get it down and to make sure that it wouldn't land on the house," Lukas, yet again, irritably sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I re-looked at the dishes. "Are you positive that you don't want me to help you with them?"

Lukas gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm positive. How about you go and get acquainted with your room? It's upstairs, down the hall, last door on the right."

"Okay, thanks for telling me," I gave a slight nod and started strolling towards the grand staircase when I heard him call, "You're welcome," after me.

As I carefully walked up the creaky, squeaky staircase, I saw Emil start walking down it and holding his plate at his side. _So he didn't mind the food after all._ We exchanged glances before he past by while walking opposite directions on the staircase. I finally reached the top of it then began walking down the hall to where Lukas instructed me to go. Today has definitely been a strange and unique one so far. There isn't much left of it, nor is there probably much else that is going to happen. I just hope that whatever that Mathias guy is thinking about me isn't too much and that he's just messing with me. But, I will probably never know; nor do I wish to know. Lukas, I can say that he's a kind fellow and is a little odd. I never met anyone that could do magic before and I greatly appreciated him summoning my wallet for me. It would have been lost forever if he didn't. Though, he does act a little suggestive towards his brother, Emil. I wonder if he's always acted that way towards him. Oh well, that's there relationship and I should just leave it at that. Now for myself, I need to be getting some nice, greatly needed, sweet sleep. Maybe then I will be able to get all this out of my head and get accustomed to my surroundings. Maybe then I will be able to gain the energy I need to make the perilous trip back to where I came from.

Soon, I reached the room that Lukas appointed me to and I opened up the large, medieval door leading into it. Then, I walked in and took an observant glance around. There was another window located in this room, but this window is right over top the bed. The bed has a light blue blanket cover on it with dark black pillows laying on top the covers. The room had a silver carpet perfectly aligning every inch of the perimeter and area of the room without crinkling up in a single spot. The walls looked like they were newly painted and were adorned with some very majestic hangers that were again of things that must be from mythology. But, this time they didn't intrigue me nor bother me. I saw the bed and I wanted to be curled up with my arms hugging the pillow, asleep.

I made my way to the bed, and did just that. I curled up into it and slowly started to fall asleep as my eye lids flittered down my orbs of wonderment. And, before long, I became lost within the mists of surrealism that clouded my dreams.

* * *

**Help Section:**

**Mathias Køhler - Denmark**

**Lukas Bondevik - Norway**

**Emil Bondevik - Iceland**

**Penguin looking thing - Mr. Puffin**

**Adhortantesque - Latin for Transport**

**Frikadeller - Meatballs**


	5. Getting Acquainted

Getting Acquainted

_Dang it, which way did she go?_ My thoughts raced as I gazed up and down the vacant street. In the middle of it, to my left, a lone pole light sets and flickers in the distance - illuminating the dusty ground below. Farther down, structurally diverse concrete homes aligned both sides of the lane, while their shadows guard and conceal the barren land beneath. It was a dark night, almost pitch black. The only apparitions in sight beyond the ebony structures were smoky gray clouds dispersed across the vivid horizon. _I know she's here. She just has to be...but where?_

Turning my eyes side to side, I cautiously began treading down the deserted pathway with my shoes skidding along some loose gravel like an amateur ice-skater who just jumped into the rink. It wasn't enough for me to lose my balance, but it did create a bit of a challenge. Every so often a foot swerved out from under me and I had to recapture my stability. But alas, all was quiet, too quiet. Not even a mouse chewing on a graham cracker could make a sound loud enough to pierce through the atmosphere and create a squeak. Even my uneven feet hesitated to create a noise despite the crackling gravel. The surrounding neighborhood stood on end as I passed by, like knights watching their enemy slowly perish from disease and illness while silence echoed from their mouths. Some edifices held broken, shattered windows on their second story whilst the first story remained untouched. Others were completely annihilated, leaving only untold memories scorched into the lifeless Earth. All that my eyes touched and all that there were to see within this arid town shared a similarity: everything appeared archaic. Many sights wavered me, but I kept trekking on down the path. I knew that I had to find what I was looking for.

My eyes scanned and skimmed the area, desperate to grasp onto any hint or trace they connected with. Seconds that felt like hours ticked by inside my head_. How long have I been searching? How long will I have to continue to search?_ Question after question came and went; sighs followed close behind. _Is she really here?_

After some time, I hardly noticed the land wishing away under my shaky feet. All was becoming unbearable. I lost my place in time counting a long time ago and threw it down unto the concrete of madness. I've forgotten my main reason for searching so hard. What is this girl to me? Why am I even searching for her to begin with? Do I even know what she looks like? How can I go on when there are no answers to these riddling questions? Maybe I am even creating questions for myself. I don't know anymore. _Do I even care anymore?_

Finally after what seemed an eternity, I halted in front of a colossal, broken down Catholic church that must've been in the middle of the village. Only half of it was truly standing, the rest was scattered in piles up to ten, twenty feet high with brownish-yellow blood trickling down the sides of the demolished wreckage. Sighing, I took a seat on one of the lesser wet areas on a broken piece. It ceased to be comfortable, though it was tolerable for my aching limbs. The stench of the decaying blood didn't bother me. I was hurting too bad to conceive it. Peering back up at the rest of the church, relief flooded over me. The front sign was still hanging upon it. Although it was barely dangling from the roof, it was still there. I took a small breath as I brought my eyes back down to the ground. "At least something is still here..."

But just then, a human's shadow appeared on a remote hollowed out, busted water fountain, setting between a couple house silhouettes. I eyed the slowly disappearing shade, realizing that there has to be an alleyway there because it was vanishing from one side towards the other. I again scanned my surroundings, attempting to identify any other dark figures. _What if that isn't her? What if it's just someone who wants me to follow them to my doom? I can't let that get me down. I know that's her. That's the only thing moving here..._

"Breakfast is finished!" someone knocked and called from the outside of my door, making my eyes snap open like windows near a tornado. _Great, just another damn dream..._ "Come on down and get something to eat! This time Lukas fixed it."

Listening to the voice, I finally realized that it belonged to Køhler. "Okay, I'll be right out..." I mumbled back as I closed my eyes a little. "After...ten more minutes..."

A thumping drum roll commenced from the door. "Nope, you're getting up or I'm going to keep banging on the door until you do!"  
"Fine, I'm up..." I groaned as I pushed myself up into a sitting position on the bed. Pulling my arms up and stretching them to their maximum length along with arching my back, I let out a small, high-pitched yawn. I really don't want to get up, but I know that I have to. Plus, I should do what they wish; at least for as long as I stay here. They offered me food, a warm bed, and company instead of what I feared. I am grateful that they did this for me. Who knows what would've happened if it was the dark thing back in the store. _Wait, I thought I forgot about that! _Oh well, I suppose that there aren't many situations that are for certain. But one circumstance is for certain: today starts anew and it's my third day away from home. This is just perfect...not at all.

"Good. Need anything, I'll be getting Icey up. His room is at the end of this hallway," Mathias replied once more from behind the door, before I heard footsteps approaching the far away land of nowhere near me. _It's a nice offer, but...I just don't trust him. I'd rather find help from one of the other two...not the one that I'm most wary of._

The room's light was dim as I finally lifted myself up off the warm fabrics, leaving my utopia behind. Letting out another yawn, I noticed that an incident had occurred. It was a slight misplacement but still noticeable. Somehow, sometime, and someone in the middle of the night entered this room and laid clean clothes out on the lower edge of the bed. But who done it and why?

Tossing the questions aside, they wouldn't help anyway, I padded my way over to the clothing and unraveled the shirt upon the covers. It was a burgundy red, button-up designer shirt with dark gray cuffs and collar that matched exquisitely. Looking at the tag, I concluded that its brand was _7 Diamonds_ and that it is of large size. _They expect me to be able to fit in this!? It's two sizes too large!_ I sat the shirt back down and turned my concentration unto the coal black pants. They are of A.P.C. brand and were in fine condition. In fact they looked completely new, though I wouldn't count on it. An apparent price tag ceased to be visible. _Well, at least these are something to wear, but I don't think I'll fit in them too well...even the pants look large and there's not even a size written on them._ But alas, I stripped out of my own clothes and effectively pulled on the new ones. I was right; they definitely were too big on me. Despite me buttoning-up the shirt all the way, some of my chest was still visible and the pants dragged along the floor even when I rolled the ends up. _This is going to have to do, even though I probably look like a five year old playing dress-up with their parent's clothes or a fat, blushing penguin with a horrible case of sunburn. Oh well, at least by tonight my original clothes will be clean._ I sucked in my dignity, telling myself that the clothes are better than nothing, and walked out of the room with the cloud of embarrassment raining over my head.

Once out, I cautiously looked left then right along the corridor. Thankfully the only objects in sight were turquoise carpet, white walls, and a few green ivy ushers that hung out next to the other wooden doors in the hallway. Relieved breaths flew out of my mouth. I really don't want anyone seeing me like this until they have to. I feel so exposed.

Heavy footsteps began walking towards me that sounded like they were just around the bend. _Crap, I'm more unlucky than I thought I was._ Dashing my eyes from point A to point B, nothing looked like a good hiding spot. Hiding in one of the rooms might work, but then again there might be someone in there having personal time. I rather not intrude and make things awkward. The steps became louder as my futile search advanced. _Where can I hide that's a good place!?_

Without any more hesitation, my legs rushed down the hall straight towards the staircase. The walls past by like a never-ending roll of tape being read by a cassette player. The paintings and decorations that hung along the aisle blurred and became nothing more than occupied space to me. The carpet that passed under my feet acted like a pedometer as it counted the immense amount of steps I took just to get to my destination.

By the time I reached the stairs, I was at a loss of breath and slightly sweaty. Was I really going to go down there looking like this? I have to. There aren't any other clothes available, and I've already wore the same outfit for two days straight. I can't possibly wear them for a third day. So, I moseyed my way on down the creaky series of steps with self-conscious thoughts invading my head despite my attempts to evade them.

Soon, I reached the dining room and found a couple people already sitting at the table - Lukas Bondevik and Mathias Køhler. They were both still dressed in their nightclothes as well: Lukas wearing a full blue and white patched pajama set, and Mathias wearing a set of mahogany red pants. _So that must've been Emil behind me that I heard. But how could Mathias have been so quick and silent getting down here? There's probably just another flight of stairs that he took._ As I carefully sneaked my way over, I gained the exact thing I didn't want - Mathias' undesired attention. "Well, look at who finally decided to poke his cute little head out of bed. And imagine that, he wanted in my pants so bad that he even went so far as to put my own clothes on," his voice lowered throughout the sentence, creating an eerily dark, seductive tone that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. He even sent a wink along with the message. _Okay, this guy is seriously not one to trust!_

Lukas must have been paying attention to the conversation, because he reared his voice on Mathias. "Can you ever stop flirting with someone for a full day? And good morning Tino, my apologies again for the Dane's obnoxious behavior," Lukas replied, taking a nonchalant drink of what looked like coffee, like nothing happened. Of course, this was right after he glared at Mathias and took a quick scan over the clothes I wore.

"Good morning everyone, and these clothes were just laid out on the edge of the bed. I don't know how they got there, but they did," I replied to the both of them with a shit-eaten smile and gazed at the food, mainly the frikadeller, as I felt my stomach tighten with hunger.

"Hmmm, that's odd. It was probably Mathias playing around or something," Lukas calmly stated, though his eyes ruefully glanced towards Mathias.

Mathias just skeptically smiled at Lukas as he replied, then he looks back at me. "So, what are you just standing around for? Come and get some breakfast. I want to know who's the better cook."

Nodding, I walked over to the table. Mathias already had a hand on the back of a chair, ready to pull it out for me. But, I didn't take the seat next to him; I took the wooden vintage dining chair across from him which set next to Lukas. Tapping came from up above as both Lukas and Mathias suspiciously eyed me. "What? Is there something wrong...?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"No nothing's wrong, but maybe if you sat beside me instead of him, things would've been more pleasurable for you," the Dane again lowered his voice as he tried to seduce me, as well as winking his eye at me.

However, just as his top eyelid connected with the bottom, Lukas harshly poked his forehead. "Okay, enough of that here at the dinner table. And where's Emil? He should be down by now."

"He's on his way. He said that he's just gathering up the laundry and putting them in the washer. He'll be down in a few minutes," Mathias snickered at Lukas as if the poke didn't even affect him.

And just as he was mentioned, Emil lazily walked into the room with a yawn, and he was dressed in dark blue sweatpants with a short-sleeved, light blue T-shirt.

Lukas was the first to say anything with a smile. "Good morning little brother."

"Good morning..." Emil yawned and took the seat next to Mathias that was originally reserved for me.

Lukas sent Emil a blunt look, although he didn't make any comments. Mathias, on the other hand, widened his smile as he examined Emil then forwarded his gaze to me. "Hey Lukas, how about you trade Tino to me for your brother Emil? It would be a fair trade, and then maybe you could get him to call you 'big brother'." _He is determined to get me beside him...hopefully Lukas doesn't take that offer. It's unknowing what that perve' would do to me, and frankly I don't want to know!_

Both Emil and Lukas looked at Mathias. "Hmmm...nah, let him sit here. I'm going to give Emil a break for today," Lukas smirked at him as he bit into one of the frikadeller.

Relieved, I smiled at Lukas. "Thanks for not being on his side."

Lukas gave a small nod as he turned his face halfway towards mine. "You're welcome."

"And what's wrong with my side?" Mathias cut in with a titter. "After all, my side is meant for the more sensually attractive people out there," again sending another wink at the both of us this time. _He really loves working his eyes...and his determination._

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up a little. To diverge my eyes away from the conversation, I peered out the window for a few seconds. "Honestly, I don't see myself being all that attractive. I believe that beauty comes from within...not from looks," I stated with my eyes still evading the situation.

But when I returned my gaze back to the reality which I was in, my eyes connected with Lukas' and he had a slightly raised eyebrow painted on his face. "Even though you may not think of yourself as being attractive, that doesn't mean others don't think you are," he settled.

"Oh, so you think he's attractive too, huh Lukas?" Mathias smirked with an amused chortle.

I turned my eyes towards Lukas, unsure if he did or not. "I never said anything like that. Now shut up, Dane, and go back to eating," Lukas spat and furthermore evaded the conversation as he ate.

Despite Lukas withdrawing himself from the conversation, I couldn't help but continue to watch him. Even though his words seemed harsh, his tone was the complete opposite. It sounded unsure, like there were more to his words than meets the ear. From my experience with him so far, I already know that there's more to him than he lets on. I haven't decided if this is a good thing or not yet, but it definitely makes me want to know more about him. Why is he so secluded?

Again I just waved my thoughts away, deciding to save them for a better time, and turned my attention down to the food. Just by the scent and appearance of it, I could already tell that it was tasty. In fact, it looked better than the food from yesterday. With fork in hand and mind in gut, I began eating. And in my perception, it was the best food that I've ever had in my life.

By the end of the meal, everyone appeared to be stuff. Even my own stomach felt full to the brim. Early on Emil left, so he was no longer down there with us. And Mathias had recently left his plate on the table and went outside, saying that he was going to "go and chop down some trees for the harsh winter settling in." Lukas seemed to like the idea, but then again it could just be him liking the idea of no annoyance instead of more wood. Either way, a small crooked smile appeared on his lips as he stood from his chair and collected his plate as the screen door slapped shut.

Grabbing my plate as well, I lifted out of the chair and followed Lukas to the sink, determined to help him this time. When I got there, Lukas had just started the water and was organizing the dishes by juxtaposing similar utensils in categorized groups. I watched his progress for a light amount of time, then I reached for the soap. Bump went my hand against Lukas' as both of our appendages landed on the bottle at the same time, his hand on top of mine.

Turning my face towards Lukas, I found him staring right back at me. "You know that you don't have to help. I got it," he stated, keeping his hand on top of mine.

"I know that I don't have to help, but the thing is that I would like to help," I replied with a genuine, sweet smile forming at my lips.

He hesitated a few moments, probably contemplating my actions. "Why do you want to help clean the dishes so badly?" he finally asked.

"Because back at my old home, my roommate didn't allow me to do much around the house and I often became bored," I let out a small sigh, quickly reminiscing the past. "Here, it sounds like you would like some help with them, and by the sounds of it your roommate doesn't do anything around the house because he does the outside word."

Lukas hesitantly and slightly nodded at my words. "You're right, though I don't want to bother you with this. After all it is my job around here," he said before looking back down at the dishes, removing his hand off of mine, and turning the running water off.

"Then maybe we could both work at this? It would allow you to have some company and together we might be able to get the job done quicker."

"Well, since you're so persistent and keeping at it for two days, I suppose you can help," Lukas answered, finally agreeing to my proposal.

I widened my smile a little, and poured some soap into the water. By now, Lukas had already grabbed a washcloth and went to work on a very rusty pan. I reached into the bubbling up water and grabbed hold of the first object my hand came in contact with and pulled it up. It was a ceramic bowl with many neat-looking designs scattered along the sides of it. Lifting it up out of the water, some bubbles flew into the air and landed right on Lukas' nose, creating a small hill.

Narrowing and crossing his eyes, Lukas concentrated on the bubbles on his nose. He lifted his finger up, gathered the bubbles onto then examined it and turned his gaze towards me. "Oops, I'm sorry," I apologized, but stopped dead in my tracks.

He didn't look emotionless, nor did he look upset or angered. Instead, he was smiling but not exactly in a sweet way. His smile was filled with mischievous playfulness as he gathered many bubbles into his palm. "You know what happens to those who cross the line?"

"Umm, what?" I cautiously asked, sensing it to be something horrible.

"This," he smirked as he sent all the bubbles in his palm flying at me, thus getting me soaked.

"Hey!" I giggled as I retaliated and hurled some of the bubbles in the sink back at him as well.

And This starts the largest battle that I've ever encountered so far in my life: The Epic Bubble-Fight!

* * *

**I would like to thank all that follows this story, favorites it, reviews it, and reads it. Thank you.**


	6. Let the War Begin!

Chapter 6; Let the War Begin!

_Who knew doing the dishes could be so fun? _I questionably thought while fervently dodging headfirst under the pure wood, dining table as translucent bubbles blew my way, popping within the atmosphere like balloons in a carnival. Turning my face back around, I locked eyes with a now blithe, advancing Lukas as I smiled the most heartwarming smile I ever had since the day I left home. "Now what are you going to do?" I jokingly giggled from within my new sanctum, unaware of the consequences that might transpire.

"If you think you can hide under there forever," Lukas half-smirked, albeit mischievously, as he stood next to the foaming sink that held jauntily rising bubbles. "You're wrong. I just might have to come after you," he finished with his voice lowering to a somewhat seductive tone. With that, Lukas swished his hand into the clear rising froth, sending copious water droplets ablaze. The ferocity of the impact sprung a cavity amongst the bubble's mass quantities but, due to the vast numbers, it immediately sealed right back up as more suds engulfed his limb. Then - whipping his soaking wet hand back up out of the sink that left only a narrow trail of bubbles behind - Lukas turned his gaze back towards me with a now predatory look upon his face. Lifting up some more bubbles in his palm and continuing to keep his ethereal eyes fixed on mine, he slyly began approaching my defensive structure.

Watching him with a triumphant grin, I pushed myself farther back until my skin was touching the cool, naked wall that ended my spree. _TAP...TAP...TAP._ Lukas was getting closer each time one of his shoes clicked against the ground. Surprisingly, I was able to keep my thoughts under control and my heart relaxed as my time kept shortening and my fate nearing. I knew that I had to quickly think up a plan to get him soaked before he gets to me, but that wasn't always the easiest thing to do. Especially when I get the strange sense that he knows how to get what he wants. The sense is probably because of all the determination covering the Norwegian's face, and how it was the only expression he administered from his essence. _TAP...TAP...TAP..._ If he gets to me, I'm doomed; so far, this is all I knew.

Thinking all the way up to the time when he's halfway between the sink and myself, I finally came up with an okay idea. I have no idea how it'll play out, but it's the only thing I have; and, in the end, it'll probably not offer any more help than a B.B. gun against a mountain lion. "I'd like to see you try and catch me," I edged him on as I now held a full smile upon my face to cover up any dubiety.

"Then you won't have to wait very long." With glistening eyes, Lukas brought his bubble filled hand up to his mouth and blew half of the bubbles he held straight at me like a child wishing upon a pollinated dandelion. Now, Lukas held a much more playful stance than he did just a second ago. He held his opposite hand upon his knee and had his back hunch forward a little with his well-fit clothing barely sagging. Honestly, during this ephemeral moment, I felt like I was a child again and that we knew each other all of our lives. It could just be me giving into the fun of the small things, but it feels like he's opened up a new door. A door that leads somewhere that I may never see, but that I've always been: the road of entirety.

The bubbles continued to float towards me. However, many bubbles burst before they even got close enough to send a threat, earning them a tiny blunt look from Lukas. Seeing the look on Lukas' face just made my smile get a tad bit more mischievous. At least it isn't getting wider. I'm going to let Mathias keep that Guinness World Record.

"Having a little trouble?" I innocuously questioned, but actually appreciated the extra delay of time that intercepted our game.

"Yeah, only a little," Lukas answered, lifting his virtuous eyes back up. "But only a little." Then, he sped up the pace as he returned to scuttling towards me. _Crap._ And, before I could say 'Oh shit!' out loud, he was knelling down right beside the table in front of me with his destructive hand of power again lifted up to his mouth. "And now, prepare defeat," he stated and again stormed the delicate circles of entrapment towards my face as he now held a conquering posture.

As the bubbles flew off his hand one by one, I couldn't help but think about how different Lukas is when it's just the two of us. It's like I'm able to bring the child out in him; the one he keeps locked up whenever Mathias or Emil is near. I'm not completely sure why he conceals himself around them, but I have a concept that it has something to do with how much Mathias badgers him and how he's supposed to be the "big brother" to Emil. Although, it could be something different...like he's hiding something.

_POP!_ Suddenly blinking my eyes back to reality, I saw a bubble just one centimeter away from the tip of my nose. "Crap!" Immediately turning my face away from the oncoming hoard, I zoomed as fast as I could on my bare hands and knees away from that spot under the table. As my hands slapped against the cold wood ground, I could hear Lukas snickering in the background. My outburst must've been funny to him or something, but at least I'm still in the playing field! _Ha! Take that!_

When I finally reached the far end of the table, just before my head peered out from under it, I stopped and listened to find out exactly how far away Lukas was. But, all was silent. Feeling the tension grow within the air, I grew increasingly nervous. Why couldn't I hear him? Just a few seconds ago I heard him snickering. Now, it sounds just like the vacant street within my dream, excluding the crackling fire in the distance: empty. _Is he still behind me? He has to be, where else could he be?_ Gaining the courage to turn around and look behind me, the only things that I saw were the chairs neatly tucked within their sideways cradle under the table. In the distance, the sink kept foaming and fermenting but again without Lukas insight. I turned my eyes left and right as I observed and surveyed the room futilely searching for him. All the cabinet doors were closed. The floor was wet from the waterfall of the ongoing water. The walls looked dusted and clean without any blemishes upon the delicate, beautifully decorated wall hangings. _He's probably watching me. That could explain why I don't see him. I better get out of the kitchen, or risk my chances with getting caught and losing the battle. I'll turn the sink off on my way out._

Turning my body back around to crawl out from under the table, I came face-to-face with a jolt. _POP, POP, POP, POP!_ My face became covered in a sticky liquid and my almost stinging eyes were luckily not hit. Thank goodness that I closed them just in time. "Got you," came a triumphant voice right in front of me, and, upon my eyes opening, I saw that it was the upside-down face of Lukas with his flowing hair again pointing towards the ground.

I couldn't help but replace my shock with a smile as I looked into his eyes. "Hey no fair! You used the top of the table as an advantage!" I laughed as I quickly turned back around and tried to crawl away from him.

"All is fair in love and war," Lukas giggled and jumped down onto his limbs from the top of the table as he came after me.

Soon, crawling seemed to become a little difficult, especially when your concern is trying to get away from the danger behind you. My legs wanting to slip out from under me and my hands grabbing onto land that wasn't there before they hit the ground wasn't easy to handle. Then, my worst problem came: the outfit that I wore. As one of my hands came down onto the ground, my arm became entangled within the sleeve and I lost my balance. But, right before I hit the ground I felt firm arms wrap around my lower chest and hold me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," I sheepishly smiled back then realized just how bad we probably looked to a person on the other side of the room. The thought made my face flush a light pink and I turned my gaze away from him. "Okay, thanks and you can let go now."

"And why should I let you go?" Lukas smirked, gently tightening his grip around my torso and pulling me close to himself. "I'm still not finished with you yet."

My eyes widened. "Um, you couldn't possibly mean…"

"Yes, I do," his smile widened a little as he gazed down into my eyes.

The next thing I heard was his foot tap against the ground. I don't know why he did that, but I'm guessing that he must've had a reason. Then, the sink started bubbling loudly behind me. Again turning my face towards it, I saw all the suds within the sink lengthen and grow to very large sizes; some were even as large as my own head. _Shit this guy's determined to win!_ "Okay! Okay! You win!" I laughingly called as I started struggling within his grip.

Lukas again tightened his grip a little more. Now it was close to impossible for me to struggle the slightest amount, and his head was pressed right up against the side of mine. His arms were completely around my back as he held me within his embrace-like hold. "And what will you offer to make me calm the sink back down?" He softly whispered within my ear.

"Umm, I can offer twenty Euro," I sheepishly stated, tensing up from the closeness a little but I did wrap my arms around his back as well.

"Hmm, how about something that isn't money?" Lukas slightly chuckled as he brought his head away from mine a little and looked into my eyes.

"Umm, like what kind of something?" I smiled, probably a shit eaten one because of my nerves.

"Perhaps, you relax instead of being tense?" Lukas suggested and brought his face quite close to mine.

"Um, right now that is an impossible request…" I attempted to turn my face away, only to have my cheek meet his hand.

"Then you'll have to suffer the consequences." And with that, all the water within the sink flowed up out of it and swirled together into a circle that floated anti-gravitationally right above the sink.

My eyes again widened even more. "If you get me soaked, then you're going to also get soaked!" Sadly, this was the only thing that I was able to think about saying that might work. But why would it work? I mean, he has the power of magic to do whatever he wants; if he wanted to just get me wet then he could probably shield himself from the element.

That's when a true laugh came from Lukas. "And you think that matters to me?" he chortled, waving a wistful finger to bring the clear, wet cloud closer to us as it slowly moved through the air with light bouncing off the waves flowing around the orb. "It doesn't. I like certain things messy."

I stared at him, confused. _Why doesn't that matter to him? He did exclaim that it's his job to clean up around here. It should bother him, not make him laugh…unless it was something else that made him laugh._ Just as another thought was about to come, the translucent raincloud straight above us discharged all its droplets and drenched us all the way down to our unembellished skin. Lukas simply just closed his eyes and patiently waited for the rain to end. I on the other hand lowered my head and just hugged onto Lukas back. At least the water wasn't too cold; it was warmer than what it is outside.

After all the drops fell around us and created little puddles around us, Lukas reopened his eyes and looked down at me still with the smile adorned on his face. "Looks like taking a shower is now out of the question," he stated as he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I guess not," I sheepishly giggled a little. _I've had water fights with people before, but we never used soapy water. I'm still going to take a bath later though to get the soap off._

Lukas just gave an amused smirk with teases dancing along his eyes when I agreed with him. "And see, it wasn't going to be anything perverted."

My eyes snapped and mouth gaped open as I stared at him. "How did you—"

"It was obvious that you were thinking about it. The way you tensed when our bodies grew close, the blush you gave when I brought my face close to yours, it's easy for me to pick up on the subtleties," he smiled a little more perceptively and released me. "But don't worry, I think about those things at times too. Just not as much as our good friend Mathias," his eye twitched when he said the last part. He never seemed to care much about his antics.

I gave a slight nod, feeling awkward from him sharing that piece of information with me…but deep down, I did feel a little better. At least I now know that I'm not the only one who thinks about those things.

_CREEAAK!_ "I'm back…and what in Muspelheim happened to the kitchen!?" called the obnoxious devil that was just brought up in the conversation.

Lukas was the first one to look over. "Nothing happened. Now, lets get to cleaning and drying off." He turned towards me. "If you want, I could let you borrow some of my clothes. I'm heading to my room anyway, and they would probably fit you better than…those," he stated while grazing a slightly disproving eye at the drenched clothes I wore that were now barely staying on my body. The water expanded them beyond repair and they were sagging so horribly that almost my full chest was now exposed. Then, he stood up and offered me a hand.

"Yes please," I gratefully stated as I took his soft hand and was firmly helped up.

Mathias walked over to us after he turned off the sink. "Seriously, what happened? You both look like you just finished having a water war or something."

"Seriously, nothing happened. Now grab the mop," Lukas demanded as he gave a gentle, but somewhat rough tug on my wrist urging me to follow him.

"Fine, but I will find out what happened," Mathias promised as he walked over to the cluttered broom closet and dug through it. There must have been a lot in there because I heard stuff falling off the shelf like a tornado had just started and we were in the eye of it.

Lukas didn't even act like he paid attention to his last words as he led me towards the staircase. Oh well, I didn't mind. Instead, I was just happy that I'll finally get out of these uncomfortable clothes and get into something closer to my size.

* * *

**Help Section:**

**Muspelheim - The last of the 9 Norse worlds. This one is devoured in fire and fire giants and is where Ragnarok begins.**

**Ragnarok - The end of the world in Norse mythology.**


End file.
